Jealousy
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Dr. Cockroach ponders on his past life and how he was forced to be in prison. Then, he wonders about his relationship with Susan. She leaves to see family and comes back with someone, who's supposed to be her biggest fan. Dr. Cockroach gets envious.
1. Tragic Past

Jealousy

Have you ever heard of a cockroach falling love with a human female? I know it sounds rather strange and unusual. But let's face it; I am strange and unusual and I happen to be in love with one of my close friends, Susan. This has only happened once to me before. There was a girl named Rachel. Oh, she was much like Susan. She would always come over and ask questions about my latest experiments. She would stand there while I worked fascinated by the little things I created, though they weren't so fascinating. I remember it oh so well.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly scrambled to answer it. Rachel stood there, her magnificent black hair, shining from the sun that burned my eyes. It's been a while since I've been outside; I was too preoccupied by my work.

"Oh, good morning, Rachel." I greeted her, beckoning her to come inside. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you." The tone in her voice frightened me a little bit.

"Worried? About me?"

"Yes. You haven't been out in days. You've been cooped up in her lab doing God knows what." I sighed, taking out a plate and putting some cookies on it for it. That wasn't a well-balanced breakfast, but I didn't have time to whip something up. I might explode it anyway. I set it on the table.

"You needn't worry, Rachel." I told her as gently and assuring as I could. I didn't need her to worry. I sat in the chair opposite her. "So, what's new?" Grabbing a cookie, I focused on her, which was hard; my mind was still set on my experiments.

"I'm getting married." She said. I nearly choked on my food, but a glass of water saved my life.

"What? You….. You're getting married?"

"That's right." I could tell that she had some difficulty looking me in the eye. She was getting married?

"To who?"

"Jeffrey Madison." Jeffrey Madison? That good-for-nothing jerk? He was my roommate in college, as well as my chemistry partner. He never did any work, and insisted I do everything. I wouldn't have done it, but seeing as how I didn't want to fail, I was required to. I never thought she had a thing for dumb people.

"Oh, well… I'm very happy for you." I said. I was happy for her. She was marrying someone she was obviously very much in love with. I was planning to tell; really I was. I just could never find the right moment. "R-Rachel, my dear, I don't mean to be rude, but I still have lots of work to do on my experiments."

"Oh, I understand." I led her to the door. "You'll come to the wedding, won't you?"

"Of course." I regretted it was soon as it was said. Do I really want to see Jeffrey Madison take her away from me? I didn't want to go, but I had to. I couldn't break her heart, even if she already broke mine. I sighed heavily. It's my own fault. I was going to tell her. But, I couldn't expect her to wait for me. No one lives forever. A light flicked on in my head. Of course! If I lived forever, everything would be alright! I tossed aside by previous experiment and began working on my new one. What's something that can live for a long time? A cockroach! I began searching around my house and finally found one. I kept it contained while I worked on the machine. After 2 months of working, it was complete. The wedding was in another 2 days. I shook that out of my head as I placed the cockroach in the machine and went in myself. I manically pressed the buttons and shut the door behind me. There was an explosion and few shakes. The door opened and I shakily walked out. I felt a tad woozy; my head felt bigger and I had this weird craving for the garbage in my trashcan. What was happening? I put on the top of my head, but something furry was there. It was long and there were two. I immediately ran to the nearest mirror and saw just what had happened. The experiment went horribly wrong. I had grown the head of a cockroach. Oh, god. How was I going to attend the wedding? I couldn't go; I just couldn't. She would come looking for me. I wrote her a note.

"Dear Rachel…." I wrote. "I am sorry, but cannot stay here any longer. I want to see the world. I am sure other countries are equipped with lots of different gadgets that I could use for my future experiments. I am very sorry that I cannot attend your wedding, but if I don't leave now, I never will. I wish you all the best with Jeffrey. Good-bye. Yours sincerely, Gregory Laurie." I sighed, crawling silently out so no one would hear or see me. I was disgusted by what I had become.

People in the streets paid no attention to me as I crawled on the sidewalk as nonchalantly as I could. They walked past me, thinking I was just some bug. I wonder what people will say when they find out that the famous scientists of their town suddenly disappeared. A woman walked past me, and looked down at her feet. Her blood-curling scream made everyone turn to her.

"A man, with a cockroach head!" She yelled, trying to step on me. I had an urge to yell at her, but that would only make her squash me more. Everyone came to the scene and other girls started screaming and tried to hit me with their purses.

"No one to fear!" A man yelled. "I, General Monger, will save you." I tried to escape, but he already scooped me up. "I will take this monster and put it in a private facility. It will not cause you anymore harm."

"Thank you, sir!" The lady who first saw me said. He walked away with me in his hands and he took me to prison. A prison! He put in the cell and closed in. I curled my arms around my knees, wondering what would happen next.


	2. My latest Experiment

I had been sleeping for hours, without knowing. Someone knocked on my cell, which made me awake at once. It was Susan.

"Good morning!" She said, with her usual bright cheery voice that made my chest constrict.

"G-good morning." I replied, getting up. "It's a bit early, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up too early." Her smile turned into a frown.

"My dear, please, don't be sorry! I am used to getting up early. Just not this early." I got up, brushing away dust particles that made their way onto my coat during my sleep. My head hurt; it was probably from the dream. It's been a good while since I have thought about my past life. I wonder if Rachel knows what had happened or if she is still wondering where I have gone off too. She was probably heartbroken when she read the note. She had to know how I felt; it was pretty obvious. I followed Susan out to the table, where my breakfast of slipper, banana peels, and other various things from the garbage lay. B.O.B. was there, cuddling closely to that stupid jello. Link was using dumbbells, leaving his food on the table, untouched. I felt a gentle hand curl itself around me as I was lifted onto the table. I looked up at Susan and nervously straightened my coat.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Monger brought her a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. It was big bowl. She grabbed a spoon and began to eat the food given to her. I touched my antennas wondering how life would be if I was human. Would I have met Susan? Would we have met before she met and fell in love with Derek? Would we have fallen in love and ended up together? I shook my head. No need to think of things like that. I'm not human and that's all there is to it. I merely picked at my food, but then started to eat. I didn't want Susan to ask why I wasn't eating. The slipper didn't taste as good as I intended it to be. "You know, I think I want to visit my family."

"Family?" B.O.B. spoke up. "Oh, I think we should visit my family in Modesto!"

"That's me." Susan smiled, giggling at his stupidity, which only made me want to spray bug spray in my face.  
"You think Monger will let you?" Link stopped lifting weights and began eating his seaweed stuff. It looked gross, but I'm sure my garbage looked gross to him too.

"I think he should." She replied, pondering on why he wouldn't let us. People would still be frightened of us and I didn't need that to happen to her. Then again, some people admired her bravery and determination to stay the way she was in order to defeat an alien invasion. That's what I admired about her as well.

"We should ask him." I said, breaking the silence that circulated between the others and me. If Susan wanted to go, then she should have the right. She, unlike the rest of us, had somewhere to go to. I couldn't go back to where my lab was located, probably covered in cobwebs and dust. Link was in a block of ice. What would be so nice about going back to that? B.O.B. was created in a snack factory. For all we know, the people who made him were probably long gone. No one cared about us, but Susan had a family who loves her. I jumped from the table, with Link following me. We would convince Monger to let her go no matter how many times we had to ask. We went to my cell, seeing as how his filled with water and I don't intend to die that way.

"Monger, get over here!" Link yelled.

"Don't stay it like that!"

"What?"

"He may think you're getting aggressive. Do you really want another tranquilizer dart in your back?" He pondered for a second.

"You got a point there, Dr. C."

"General Monger, will you please come over here?"

"What is it, Monsters?" He came into view on his jetpack thing. Oh, if I had the equipment from my lab, I could make one even stronger than his. It would be able to go high without breaking down and you'd never have to charge it! Muahahahaa…. Oh, right, I'm here for a reason, aren't I? I cleared my throat before continuing.

"Susan would like permission to go into the outside world." I said, as if it were nothing at all. His shocked expression didn't surprise me at all; I knew perfectly well that he was going look like that.

"What was that, Doctor Cockroach?" His voice didn't frighten me. What did I have to be frightened of?

"I said Susan would like permission to go into the outside world." Before Monger could talk again, I quickly answered the question he was going to ask. "To visit her family in Modesto, sir."

"I would think it would be a very nice gesture if you granted her permission." Link spoke up, completely surprising me with his wonderful choice of words. I expected him to say 'You better give her permission or I'll get Insecto to sic you!"

"If she promises not to cause any damage." Monger replied. I smiled. He was the type of guy to bend the rules a little bit. I'm sure Susan would very grateful. "Tell her."

"She won't cause any damage; I assure you." I said before running out of my cell to Susan, who was still eating breakfast. Did it really take her that long? Oh, she was probably a little nervous since we went to ask. She must have butterflies in her stomach. I wonder if it's the same kind I get whenever I see her. I took a deep breath and approached her. Once she caught sight of me, she lifted me onto the table. That was a very kind gesture. It wasn't something I couldn't do, but it was still a kind gesture.

"General Monger said that you have permission to go to Modesto." The smile that spread across her face made my heart melt. I took something out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this thing?"

"I would think you would like to go into your old house, so I made this. It can temporality change you back to normal. It can only last up to four or five hours. If you would like to stay longer, I would have to make another one."

"Oh thank you so much, Doctor Cockroach!" I was completely spacing out when she picked me up and placed a kiss on my cheek. If I could blush, my face would've been completely red. She giggled, setting me down. I was in awe as I gingerly touched the place she kissed. "What do I have to do to get back?"

"Huh? Oh…." I sighed heavily, refocusing myself. "It's just a pill, Susan, my dear. Take it with a glass of water."

"Oh, okay." She put the pill on her tongue and drank the water. She gradually began to shrink back to size. Incredible! It worked better than I thought! No side affects! "I feel a little dizzy." Except for that. Why didn't I test it on Insectosaurus or something?

"That's normal, my dear. Just for the first few minutes." I said as calmly as I could. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't one hundred percent sure what I was saying. She nodded, and sat down on a smaller chair. A few minutes later, she got up, looking incredibly healthy.

"It works great! Thanks so much."

"You're quite welcome, love." Did I just say 'love?' I did, didn't I? Well, I'm English and it's very common for English people to say 'love.' I'm still in the same zone!

"Bye, guys." Susan waved good-bye to us and Monger opened up the doors, obviously impressed by my work and let her out. Her smile never faded as she walked out.


	3. Clean Freak and Obssessed Fan

When Susan left, I took a quick look around at the prison. Ugh. It was dusty and full of dirt that was pushed into corners. I grabbed a rag that I kept in my cell and started wiping the table. She would be so pleased when she came back.

"What are you doing?" Link asked. I groaned; I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. I was determined to get this place clean.

"Cleaning." One word answers shows someone that you don't really feel like talking. I really wish he gets the message.

"Why?" Apparently, he didn't.

"Because this place is a pigsty. Maybe you don't care if it's clean or not, but I do!"

"Jeez, Dr. C, you don't have to get all snippy."

"Oh…" I couldn't feel guilty about this. I couldn't and that's why I had to apologize. I turned around. "I'm sorry, Link."

"It's fine." I could tell that he was still a little angry at my sudden outburst. "And I do care if it's clean or not. I'm half-fish, remember? Polluted water really grinds my gears."

"I just want it to be clean for Susan." I just said the wrong thing. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I could already see that smug little grin spreading on his face. Link's not the type of guy you can tell things like this to. He would start teasing you for it.

"Oh, really?" He said, nudging me in the ribs. "You want it clean for Susan? You're trying to impress her!"

"I am not!" It may have been a lie, but I couldn't let him know the truth.

"You're really scrubbing the hell out of the table." I threw down the rag.

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" I refused to look at him, as I crossed my arms tight across my chest. "Visiting her family makes her happy…" I started. "… And I want her to stay happy. I think if the place was clean she would stay happy, even for a little while longer."

"That's nice, Doc." He gently patted my shoulder, and grabbed a rag himself. He started to clean too. I smiled slightly, taking the rag I threw down in my hands once more. B.O.B. realized we were doing something and wanted to join in. I couldn't believe someone like him would actually say yes to cleaning. He wasn't very sanitary. He only took a bath if we told him. He did break down in the water, but he could also put himself back together. Monger would just add bubbles into Link's tank and that was his bath. It took a least ten people to clean Insectosaurus. As for me, I am very careful when cleaning my head. Too much water and I could die very easily. Susan must be having a fun time with her family. I wonder what their faces looked like when they saw that she was normal sized. Hopefully, she explained to them that it was only temporarily. I don't want her to grow back to forty nine feet while in the house.

"B.O.B…" I pointed out. He was pushing dirt in the corner again. "That's not clean." I handed him a dustpan and brush and showed him what to do. "Try it like that."

"This thing is cool!"

"That's right and now clean over there, okay?"

"No problem!" I smiled as he did exactly what I told him. That's the bright side of him not having a brain. "Maybe Monger will let us go permanently when he sees are nice we made the prison." Did he really just say something completely logical? "And then I could back to my lab and work on my experiments!"

"B.O.B…. Once again, that's me." I guess he can't be completely logical.

"Hey, Doc!" Link yelled. He was in his tank. But, something was off. His tank was empty. No water, no weights, no nothing. "I'm going to clean my tank, okay? Tell Monger when I'm done, so he could fill my tank back up."

"Oh, sure, no problem." I started scrubbing the floor as I wondered how Susan was doing. My thoughts of her beautiful flawless face were interrupted by Link, who turned on the radio I made out of donut boxes and random wires Monger gave me. My antennas twitched in annoyance when he chose a rock song, which was loud. It was just noise to me. I would rather listen to classical or soft rock. I didn't feel like arguing, so I stayed quiet while cleaning. I smiled proudly when I could successful see my face.

Cleaning the prison made me extremely tired. I had fallen asleep on the table, with still holding the rag I was using. Everyone else was being quiet… For once and I was grateful for it. I wonder when Susan will be back. I wonder if she'll be happy and surprised at all our hard work. Link was right: I was trying to impress her, but if he knew he was right, he would never let me hear the end of it. I'm only human… Well half. I just want to forget it for now and sleep a little while longer.

"Doc, wake up!" Link poked me, until I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes jerked open.

"What?"

"Susan's here." I scrambled to my feet and saw Susan, still normal sized, with a guy… about her age…. Standing right next to her. He had jet black hair and saw wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Why was he here? Was this even allowed?

"Oh, dear." I muttered, straightening my lab coat. I must look like a complete fool. "Hello, Susan, my dear. How was your visit?" I tried to keep my eyes focused on her, but they kept flickering to that guy standing next to her.

"Hi!" Her voice was definitely happy. "I had a great time! They were very shocked when I came in the house. I told them you made the pill and it wouldn't last forever." That's good. "My mom says 'thanks so much.'

"Next time you see her, you can tell her she's welcome. Um… Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Peter Jones. I met him on my way back."

"Hi, I'm Peter." He spoke up. Yes, she told us that already, genius. "I'm a big fan of Ginormica. Or I should say Susan. You guys totally rocked defeating that alien!"

"Thank you." I said as politely as I could. Monger would be here any second, yelling at us and telling this boy to leave immediately. I couldn't wait for that to happen. "I don't think Monger would allow Peter in here."

"I asked him." Susan spoke up. "He said we could. Just for a little bit." Oh, that's a shame, isn't it? "Peter's only to be staying a few hours."

"Look, Susan!" B.O.B. yelled. "Look what we did! We cleaned the place for you!"

"Well, Dr. C is the one who did most of the work." Link said, sitting on the table.

"It looks great! It's so shiny."

"This place is so cool!" Peter yelled.

"Thank you." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to take a little nap. Just bring me my dinner." I sighed, heading for my cell. I tried to ignore the concerned faces as I shut the door. What a waste of my day.


	4. Heartbreak

I sat in a corner of my cell, listening to the annoying laughter of that Peter kid. I saw the way he looked at her. I saw the way his eyes lit up. He had an obvious crush on her. Kind of like me. I smirked. Link will see straight through that and give that kid a lecture on 'how to get a girl to like you.' I just hope he doesn't take his advice. I don't care if he likes Susan or not! Who can blame him? She's absolutely stunning! What if she likes him? He's human after all. I could see her choosing a guy like him over me. My antennas drooped. What a great thing to think about it, Doctor Cockroach. This is a surefire way to make you more depressed. I looked at the ground. My head jerked up when I heard a faint rapping noise on the door of my cell. Sighing, I opened it, expecting it to be Link. It was Susan, with that cute concerned look on her face.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I replied. I had nothing to say to her. Except the way I truly felt, but I probably would never tell her. I can only imagine how she would react. "Is Peter still here?"

"Uh-huh. He really wants to meet you, Doctor."

"He does?"

"He thinks you're inventions are 'super awesome!' She giggled at the last part and I found myself laughing slightly along with her. "Come on."

"Okay…" I had to give in. She led me out, where they were sitting and talking. "Hello."

"Doctor Cockroach!" Peter yelled happily. How annoying. "OMG, you are so awesome! Do you make a lot of inventions?"  
"Well, I…" I started.

"Do you like working for Monger?"

"Actually…" I started again.

"Is your PHD really in dance?"

"Please! One question at a time." I sighed heavily. "Yes, I like to make inventions…" Obviously. "It's fine working for Monger and yes, my PHD is really in dance. I wouldn't dare make that up."  
"Cool!"

"Yes, it is very cool. Very cool indeed." I didn't want to talk to this guy. He made me feel a feeling I haven't felt in a long time: Jealousy. It was the way he looked at Susan. It pissed me off and Link could see that.

"Listen, Susan…" Peter said, finally catching my attention. "I was wondering if you can get another one of those pills things." Susan turned to me.  
"Of course." I answered her question for her and she smiled.

"Good." He continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." My eyes widened at this. Out? No way! Please say no, Susan.

"I would like to." I swear to God I felt my heart break. I actually heard the shattering noise.

"How nice." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was deeply, deeply hurt. "You two will have a great time."

"Do you want to go out now?" Susan suggested. "If I could get a pill…."

"Um… It takes a few days to make, my dear. I apologize."

"Oh, no, that's okay." I could hear the disappointment in her voice and it made me feel guilty and I hated that feeling even more than jealousy. What made me feel worse was the fact that I was relieved that it would take a few days to make it.

"I have to go." Peter spoke up, making me extremely happy right now. "Bye, Susan."

"Bye, Peter." She waved to him while Monger opened up the iron doors to let him out. Was it wrong to be happy because he left? Oh, of course not! He was not even supposed to be here! I can't believe Monger would let such a thing happen. Then again, he did let Susan go out even though she shouldn't have been allowed to. Arggh! I feel bad for even making that stupid pill. If I had just left it alone, she wouldn't have gone out and she wouldn't have met that Peter! I looked over at Link, whose face was extremely sympathetic. My eyes cast downward; he was thinking of me. He knew perfectly how I felt. He doesn't have to be sad like that! Peter is just perfect for her.

"So you like that guy?" Link asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, he's nice." She replied. "Didn't you guys think so?"

"Well, he's better than Derek!" B.O.B yelled. "He would never two-time on me!" He grabbed his jello and shook it slightly. "Sorry, babe! I know I have you!" Susan giggled. That giggle made me love her even more.

"I'm sure he's nice, my dear." I said. It was lie, but she didn't have to know that. She smiled and turned for her cell. Once the doors were closed, Link cracked his knuckles and approached me. Please, I do not need your advice…. My thoughts drifted back to her. Oh, how I wish I was human once more. Maybe then, Susan and I could have a future.

"Susan does care about you." Link said. "She just doesn't know how much yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're thinking. You want to be human again, don't you?" How did he know that? Am I really that obvious? "You know... it doesn't matter if you're a human or a cockroach or whatever… It's your personality that matters. You're so nice to Susan and soon she's going to realize that and return your feelings."

"Thanks for your concern, Link." I said. "But, I know it will never be. Please, stop trying to make me feel better."

"Oh, come on, Doc!"

"You heard him!" B.O.B. shouted. "He doesn't need to be happy! Depression is fun! Though, I've never experienced it." Link sighed and grabbed the jello. "Noooo! Now, I'm depressed and it is fun!"

"There is nothing fun about something as painful as depression, B.O.B." I said, giving him back the plate.

"Yay!"

"Let me be alone for a while, okay?"

"Okay." Link replied, jumping into his tank, splashing me in the process. His laughter annoyed me. I haven't been myself lately. At all. I was isolating myself from everyone else. Does that mean I'm selfish? Am I not considering the feelings of the others? Do they even care? I doubt it. I found myself thinking of the old days again. Why was I thinking of the old days?


	5. Datetime!

I remember when I first moved to a small town located in Nevada. The name is still fuzzy to me. It's been so long since I've mentioned or even thought of that place. This looks like a good place I thought to myself as I went to check out my new house. It was fairly small, but it was good enough for my experiments. I set down my bags and took out all the metal and bolts inside them. I couldn't wait to get to work. Hopefully these people will appreciate the things I'll be making. Maybe I'll make something that will be very useful to the people of this town. The man who sold it to me warned me about a small bug problem. Cockroaches, he said. It doesn't mother me at all. I could use these bugs on a future experiment (That's right.) There was a faint knock and I answered it. My heart stopped for a second. A spilt second. A girl, around my age, with shimmering black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hi." She was the first one to speak.

"H-hi." I replied. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you." I moved so she could get in. She looked around at the metal scattered around the floor. "My father told me we were getting a scientist here."

"Yes. I am only truly happy when I'm working." There was an awkward silence.

"I'm Rachel Potter."

"Oh…. My name is Gregory Laurie. It's very nice to meet you, Miss."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Well… would you…" I was interrupted by someone pushing my door hard, making it collide with the wall next to it.

"Hey, new neighbor!" I knew this guy. I knew this guy. "Whoa! Greg, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Nice to see you again, Jeffrey."

"You know him?" Rachel asked, completely surprised.

"I'm afraid so." I said underneath my breath. If he didn't know how much I hated him, then he was truly stupider than I thought. And I didn't even think that was possible. "We went to the same college."

"How weird." She said. That's right… Very weird. She glanced down at the box that I had failed to notice in her hands. "Oh, this is for you!" She handed it to him and I quickly opened it. Inside were a homemade apple pie and a dozen chocolate chip cookies. "My mother made it."

"This is very sweet. Tell you mother I say 'thank you."

"I better get going." Rachel gave me one last smile before leaving. Thankfully, Jeffrey followed her out. I set the pie in the fridge and dumped the cookies in a jar. I smiled, but then frowned. My heart was racing rather fast and it felt weird. I never had a feeling like this before. Was I in love? Oh, god, I think I am.

"Wake up, Doc." Link said, waking me from my daydreams. He was poking me in a way similar to what he did earlier. My eyes shot open.

"What time is it?"

"Morning." It's morning? How long was I out for?  
"Where's Susan?"

"Still sleeping, I suppose." I looked over at her cell. I hope's she doing okay.

"I…." I got up, dusting off my coat like I did every single morning. "… better get to work on another pill for her." Link gave me a weirded out look. "What?"

"You're seriously letting her go out with that freak?" His voice was angry. I hope he doesn't hit me or something.

"Why not?" My hopes didn't come true. He punched me. That hurt. "What was that for?"

"You love her and you're letting her go out with some kid who has a celebrity crush? That's stupid, you know. Really stupid!"

"Say what you want, Link. But, I can't get in the way of her happiness."

"Why can't you get it through your head?" He yelled, through gritted teeth. "Her happiness lies within you. She's sweet on you, Doc." Again a blush would've showed up if I was human.

"Thanks for your opinion, but I'm not taking it." I ignored his deadly glares as I made my way into my cell. I don't care if it hurts me. I can't hurt Susan. I just can't. I couldn't break her heart, even if she already broke mine. Now, where did I hear that before? Argh! I'm reliving my life all over again! Why do I fall for the girls I can't get? Just stay focused…I grabbed various ingredients and quickly went to work. I had to make it just right for her. I worked 2 days straight, with my food being delivered to the door by Susan, who looked sad every time she came. She can't be sad. I'm making this for her! After two sleepless nights, I staggered into the main room, holding it in my hand.

"Susan, my dear?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Yes?" She turned to me. I held up the pill. She kneeled down, so we were face to face.

"Here you go." She gently took it from my grasp with that smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Doc!" She drank it down and she got smaller again. Once she was my size, she threw her arms around me. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I replied, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "You better call Peter."

"I will! Thank you so much!" She ran back into her cell and called him. We waited around for about ten minutes and he arrived with that stupid grin on his face.

"Let's go, Susan." He said. You can detect the excitement in his voice. Her smile was big as well as they left through the doors and into the sunlight. Another melancholy sigh escaped my lips. I was getting tired of those sighs.


	6. Enough's Enough

As much as I hated to admit it, Link was right. It was stupid to let her go out with Peter. I truly did love her and I really wanted to tell her how I felt. It would be hell if I relived my life all over again. I wanted to tell Susan the same thing I was never able to tell Rachel. Only this was different. My feelings for her are much stronger. Can it be I never loved until now? Was she even thinking of me right now? I know she was. But the only thing going through her head about me was the fact that I made her the pill and she would have to thank me again later. I groaned, falling backwards onto a small bed.

"Love sucks." I muttered.

"True that." Link said. He was behind the door of my cell. "Come on out."

"No."

"Stop being all sad!"

"Should I laugh?"

"No! You should put it through your head that it's your fault!" His words angered me.

"How is it my fault?" I was on my feet now, in anger.

"You wouldn't be going through this if you didn't promise to make her that pill!" I couldn't form a response to that. It was my fault. I was just too stubborn to admit such a thing. Everything Link's said to me in the past few days were all true. Susan was the Beauty and I was the Beast. "You need to tell her, Doc. I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

"That's nice of you to say." I replied, looking through a box of toys I attained from Monger over the years. I could make lots of things out of these. Lifting up a remote controlled airplane, I sighed and put it back in the box. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like creating anything new. I grabbed a pill that was at the bottom. I made this in case I ever wanted to get out. It would make me small, like a real cockroach. No one would scream at the sight of me and no one would try to squish me. Oh, my god. What's happening to me? I needed to get out of here. I needed to get out of here! I opened the door to my cell, forgetting Link was right there. That resulted in me bumping right into him.

"Careful, would ya?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." I said getting up and straightening my lab coat. I walked right past him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Susan." I was halfway to the doors before I realized I had no clue where she was at. "She didn't happen to tell you where her date was at, did she?" I flinched inside when I said the word 'date.'

"I believe she said she'd be at that new seafood restaurant that just opened up. I think the name is 'Fish Palace.' I can't wait until she gets back with all that fish!"

"Okay, then. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Doc."

"Hey!" I heard B.O.B. yell. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Susan how I really feel about her!" My voice was a little happier and more optimistic than it has been in days.

"How do you feel?" He really was brainless.

"The same way you feel about your jello!" Link answered for me.

"Does that mean you love her?" B.O.B asked, holding the plate close by to his side. He was gently stroking the top of it.

"Yes!" I yelled back. I wasn't annoyed or exasperated; I was excited. "I love her!" Before they could say anything else, I was out of there.

I took the pill before getting completely out. I gradually got smaller and soon I was the size of a small cockroach. This would be useful to get around town without any chaos. There wasn't very many people walking around today, but it's better not to risk anything. I went closer to the walls of buildings, so no one could really see that I had human hands and was wearing a lab coat. I got closer to the restaurant where Susan was having lunch with Peter. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. Could I really go through with this? True, I did love her, but Link's not always right. Her happiness couldn't possibly lie within me. Focus, would you?! You didn't come all this way to chicken out. You need to tell her! I gulped and made my way into the restaurant. I saw her happily talking and eating. I crawled over to her table.

"Susan?" I whispered.

"Huh?" She looked around.  
"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"I just heard someone call my name."

"You must be imaging things, Susan."

"Yeah, probably."

"Susan." I said again. "Down here." She looked down.

"Um…" She grabbed her fork and pushed it off the table. "Excuse me, I dropped my fork. Let me get it." She got off her chair and kneeled down. "Doctor Cockroach?"

"Yes, it's me, my dear."

"What happened to you?"

"I made a pill for myself to make me smaller. Easier to get around town this way."

"Why are you here?"

"I….I've been thinking lately." I sighed heavily. "You know how I used to tell you about my past life?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, you remember Rachel?"

"That girl you loved?"

"Yeah, her…" My eyes drifted away from hers. "I told myself that if I ever fell in love again, I would tell that person. Even if I get rejected, I could still say I told her."

"Are you in love again, Doctor?" A smile was playing on her lips. I nodded. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, thank you, darling. Susan…. I…" Before I could say anything else, the pill's affect wore off and I was getting back to my usual size. Curses. People in the restaurant looked over at me. Women screamed and ran out. Their husbands followed them out. The waitress dropped a plate of food and a cup of coffee on the floor. Oh, dear. I would have to pay for that. This is bad. I'm really stupid.

"Whoa, it's Doctor Cockroach!" Peter yelled, his voice full of excitement. Link was right… again. He was just a kid that was star struck. He could never feel the feelings I feel for Susan.

"I can't hide this anymore." I said, getting her attention once more. "Susan…" I took her hands in mine. "I…. I love you. I love everything about you!"

"Doctor…" She said, a blush forming on her cheek. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of my feelings for you. I love you as well. I was afraid to tell you, fearing of you rejecting me."

"Oh, deary, I would never reject you." She closed the space between with a kiss. When we broke apart, my heart was beating rather fast. "Let's go back, why don't we?" She smiled, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Susan said, before we made it to the doors. "Peter?" He was flirting with a waitress.

"I don't think it affected him all that bad." I said. It's been a while since I've truly smiled. Monger was waiting outside with helicopters. Of course…. Someone called him.

"Get in here, the both of you!" He yelled. Link and B.O.B were in the copter was well. Link gave me a thumbs up and B.O.B again was cuddling with that plate. We made no remarks, but got in it.

"Good job." He said, nudging me. "I knew you had it in you, Doc."

"Thank you." Monger got in and he flew us back to the cells. I just hope Susan doesn't turn big again during our trip. Oh, she still has a few hours left. Well, somehow it all paid off. The jealousy that was building up in my body all went away.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, people! I will be making MVA fanfictions, as well as some others! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!


End file.
